Light strings and motion lights are widely used in variety of occasions and places, using LEDs, light bulbs or other light generating devices. There are variety of lighting patterns used over the buildings, Christmas trees and other places to create attractions. These lighting systems are often simple blinking or chasing patterns, without full control capability over every individual lighting element of the entire system, from only one place, and with only one control unit, and on a fixed set of wires throughout the system.
Compared to higher end systems using several of very expensive and complex electronic controllers across the system for distribution of power and control signals, the present invention has very simple and inexpensive implementation, involving only 4 conductors in one simple embodiment and only one controller from one place to communicate with the entire system, in order to selectively control individual light elements without the need of several mid-control devices and relays across the system and without the need of running many wires and connections.